


Tempted

by WeirdPandaWrites



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter is going in heat, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark is a Jerk, Top Wade Wilson, be he doesnt understand, steve rogers - Freeform, wade is a good freind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPandaWrites/pseuds/WeirdPandaWrites
Summary: Wade has been noticing Spidey has been staring at his chest and arms when they're eating





	1. Are you alright?

_Not_ to _ruin the moment but you have notice spidey keeps on starting at us, right?_

**our chest to be in fact.**

Wade had notice but decided to Ignore it But its starting to get more noticeable.

"not that I don't mind people staring at my chest especially since it's you but it's getting kinda strange spidey-boy" Wade chuckle Quietly "you not even trying to hid it baby boy"

He didn't reply he turned and look at the street lights in front of them and hummed a "sorry"

"Something on your mind?" Wade asked "You haven't seem like yourself  lately"

He didn't reply only to suddenly hunch forwards wrapping his arms around himself groaning making Wade's Dick twitch in intrest.

_Woah is he ok?_

**of course he is fine! he just feels a little sick thats all  
**

"Y-yeah he's fine just a little sick" Wade Said with a bit of shakeyness in his voice "you are ok, right?" He knew spidey has been fighting guys like this for a long time besides he had worser injuries than a simple stomach ache.

_True he can handle anything._

**not to mention he is stronger than us.**

_Enough with this go help him,dumbass!  
_

"Right" Wade nodded "Spidey are you alright?" He was shaking slightly and was panting.

"...deadpool." He groaned turning to look at him "it hurts...so much"

**He got hurt?!!**

_Wade do something he is the only one who actually like us you know!  
_

Wade placed a hand on his shoulder " I think we need to take you home spidey" when spidey grabbed his hand a threw him on cold rooftop straddling his waist grinding on him slightly "w-wait what are you doing"

_well then this was unexpected_

Yellow let out a squeal of joy and confusion

He started to grin down harder onto him

"what are yo-ah hah..what are you doing spidey? Not that I don't love what's going..hah..what's going on right now" Wade moaned out slightly out of breath, As far as Wade can see Spider-Man had a tent in his suit and he could feel him buring up through his own suit.

"y-your burning up..OK NOw i know your not well just get off me so i can get you home alright?"

He just ignored him and leaned back far enough so he could undo Wade's belt  "Please" Peter whined "I don't know....i want to." Ok He so Time to panic

**nonono!! let him continue we might enjoy this**

_i dont think we are he's not in his right mind_

"ok we can talk about thi-" Wade cut himself of by a loud moan as he arched his back slightly gasping

_well damn  
_

**_SPIDER-MAN IS JERKING US OFF RIGHT NOW!!_ **

he wrapped his hand around Wade member Moving his hand up and down slowly watching Wade's reaction. He rubbed his thum over the his slit watching wade groan "I didnt know you were so summisive "Spiderman chuckled panting "Kinda funny actually I didn't exactly do much to you yet"

**_were so fucked!_ **

_yet  
_

"Did'nt d-do much?" Wade panted out trying to thrust into the tight grip Only for A hand to place on his chest pushing him down stopping him from moving "t-this is s-so cruel Spidey your not in your right mind at the moment just let me"

Wade started to sit up only to be shoved back down painfully.

 **"** Don't move" He growled out His hand moving up and down faster making Wade moan only to be cut off by a Hiss of pain as he felt sharp teeth biting deep into his neck through his mask

_did..did he just bite us?_

**he going to fuck us up!  
**

Spider-man released his grip on wade's erections Shuffling for a moment,wade tilted his head up to see what he was doing only for Spider-man let out a growl as he teeth sank deeper into his neck "ow" Wade said calmly "why are you biting me actually"

Releasing his grip from His mouth sitting up "ask me later" He moaning as he pressed their Erections together stroking them at a fast pace

 "S-shit this shouldn't feel as good as it looks" Deadpool mummbled "f-fuck I though when this would actually be happening i was hoping it would be the other way round"  Placing his hand over his eyes panting as he arching his back As he came covering spideys hand and his chest

he felt his eyes roll back into his head as he spidey continued stroking him to his own release it only took a few more pumps as he came covering wade's stomach as they both panted

spider-man looked up watching deadpool try to catch his breath grinning slightly "wish i had my phone right now you look a mess" he let out a breathy laugh as he started to sway from side to side collapsing on top on wade's chest

**he's gonna be hella confused why he smell like semen  
**

_why did you say it like that just call it jizz_

**shut up White this is why your a virgin**

_so are you dumbass!! voices can't get laid_

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMBASS YOU NUMB SOUNDING BITCH**

"SHUT UP!" wade Yelled to no one wrapping his arms around spidey's waist sitting up holding close to his chest "its ok spidey ive got you"

_....cunt._

**...bitch**

"guys!"

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I dont rememeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more character show up !!
> 
> //minimum angst warning//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading U 30 !!

Wade pulled out his phone scrolling through his contact 

_what are you doing?_

"its going to get cold soon im getting some backup"

**who is going to be awake at this time**

_its only 10pm dude_

_"hello?" a voice called from his phone  
_

"Hi i need some help how long are you going to take to be here?"

_"atleast 10 minutes from now where are you"_

"im near that Burriot place I alway's go to"

_"alright see you soon!"_

wade put his phone back in his pocket as her stroked spidey's back as he slept

"what happened to you spidey you'll be fine soon"

**were are we going anyway ?**

"Somewhere" wade answered

_yeah but where? we have no home to go to_

**_unless-_ **

"Mr pool!" some called from a cab waving.

_no way **  
**_

**oh lord  
**

"come on don't be rude he can be helpful" Wade commented pick peter up holding him to his chest holding him up with an arm under his butt and an arm around back resting his head on his shoulder "ok so how are we going to get down" 

_jump?_

**jump!!**

"we're not jumping down"

....

"ok so we might have to jump down" wade said looking down "its not that far,right?" 

Wade let out a breath as jumped down landing on the ground grunting as he felt a pain in his right anckle which quickly faded away as soon as it started, wade looked over his shoulder to see sidey was still fast asleep

"he's getting warmer again"

_does that mean its gonna happen again?_

**i could go for round two!**

"m-mr pool over here" someone shouted waving at him

**Dopinder?**

_isnt he from our movie_

~~**shut up i ran out of ideas alright** ~~

_your a writer how do you run out of idea's  
_

"oh who may that be" Dopinder questioned tilting his head trying to take a look at the boy climing limply to wade's chest

"just a freind"

_freinds touch each other **  
**_

dopinder nodded and opened the car door for him.

**this is why i like him he doesnt ask questions**

_thats not really a good thing though_

wade carefully rested him on the car seats shutting the door carefully trying not to wake him up

**he passed out doubt thats all its  gonna take to wake him up.**

Wade made his way around the car to the passanger seat opening the door and taking his seat shutting the door with a sigh

"Are you alright" dopinder asked as he got in the car soon after

"im alright just abit shooken up thats all" wade answered his voice shaking abit "anyway how have you been lately"

Dophinder beemed "Im doing GREAT Weas said that if i help out more he said i would be able to go on a job and" He continued As wade spaced out listening to the boxes talk to each other

_this is confusing_

**I KNOW RIGHT i feel all Weird right now**

_i dont like it  
_

**hehehhe i do!!  
**

"Oh yeah i forgot to ask where do you want to go" Dopinder turned to look at 

wade thought for a moment, he didn't really have an idea where to go They could always go to his apartment But That could be a bad idea if anyone sees him and spidey would want to be somewhere private where he would be safe.

"x-mansion maybe" Wade said outloud to himself

"Alright" Dopinder said Cheerfully

_oops_

**it is safe there though.**

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for Dopinder's random humming and spidey's quiet breathing, it was calming enough for him to slowly start to slowly doze off.

~~**time skip time!!  
** ~~

Dopinder nudged him gently trying to wake him up "wake up we're here" Wade stirred mummbling "i dont wanna wake up" He chuckled lightly "well your going to have too  colossus wants to talk to you He also carried freind inside aswell"

**HE DID WHAT!**

Wade shot up quickly turning to look in the backseat to see he indeed did take spidey inside "mother fuc-" wade opened the door and slammed the door shut shouting a loud 'Thank you' as he ran inside the mansion

Kicking open the door "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE" Wade shouted Clearly annoyed and scaring yukio in the process making her almost spill her tea she quickly turned to look at wade "oh hi Wade" She said waving cheerfully as she placed he mug on the table

"oh hi Yukio"

**shes so cute**

_so cute_

"sorry to intrupt you sweetie but have you seen a kid smaller than me but looks like me" yukio opened her mouth to say something "not russell" she closed her mouth thinking

_are we combaining the movie with the comic_

**seems like it**

~~**listen both of you seen to shut up about my au before i remove both of you** ~~

"OH is it that kid that collousus carried inside he's in the other room" Yukio said pointing to an open door "he was burning up when he arrived so i think they're going to give him some painkillers or something when he wakes up"

"thank you" wade said as he ran to the open door

"bye wade"

wade stopped and turned to look at her "bye yukio" he said and he ran into the room

"ONCE AGAIN WHERE THE FUCK IS HE" He yelled

spidey was laying on the couch still asleep with Negasonic just standing around on her phone "he's here"she said without looking up from her phone

"wade im glad your here we have to talk" Colossus voice boomed 

"yes we do But first ANYONE WHO LAYS A HAND ON HIM" wade yelled pointing to spidey "WITHOUT MY GODDAMN PROMISSION WILL DIE TONIGHT"

"wade listen to me im glad you have someone you care about but"

A groan and a cough caught both of there attention

Spidey sat up slowly his hand on his forehead "my head is killing me"

"SPIDDEYYY" Wade wrapped his arms giving him huge hug releasing him placing his hands on the side's of his mask "Are you ok baby boy?!"

"w-wade what are you doing at my...." he looked around confused "where am i?"

_he doesnt't rememeber_

**this is going to be hard to explain**

"i'll tell you later cause its kinda embarresing not for you but" wade laughed awkardly "if i told you know you will most likely kill me"

"not to intrupt but this is importaint wade" colossus said making Spidey jump "The avengers are on there way here and they don't seem pleased, they have seem to find out that you and your freind have been teaming up lately and want to talk to you"

_weell then_

**were in trouble aren't we**

wade froze "about?"

colossus took a deep breath "they seem to think that your 'hurting him' aparently they think your the reason why he come back beaten up all the time and if they find proof that you hurt him they will give you to S.H.E.I.L.D as a ..test subject"

wade felt his heart start to beat faster as he rememeber the events in 'Wepon X'

"nonononononon not again i cant do that again" wade mumbled to himself

"wade breath ok your going to be ok" Spider-man spoke trying to get his attention

wade reached for his gun only for spider-man to grab his hand

"focus on me alright your not going back there alright"

_oh not again yellow help him_

**but im not aloud to do that again remember last time  
**

_focus then and dont kill anyone_

**_why can't you do it_ **

"wade focus on me"

_yellow!_

**fine!!**

wade? stopped looking up at Him

"wade are you alright" spider-man asked calmly as if he raised his voice just a little it would make him snap and lose himself

**"everything's fine sweetheart"** wade? chuckled **"wade's just taking a small break that's all"**

"woah" Negasonic said shocked turning to looking at colossus "what just happened? why does he sound like that"

colossus look as shocked and confused as negasonic did "I dont really understand myself"

"yellow" spiderman said catching His attension "your name is yellow, right?"

_behave_

**"my my aren't you smart how did you know it was me"** He asked grinning resting his head on the palm on his hand **"your so cute by the way"**

spider-man let out a small laugh "your the one thats alway's trying to get wade to flirt with me, right?"yellow grin wided

**"more than** **that actully but im guessing he didnt tell you did he"** he turned to look at colossus **"how long till they show up?"**

"at least 10min's from now"

Yellow stood up 

"how did you take control of him i though he controlled you and white" Spider-man asked

**"he does but when he is stressed,distreacted..angry He lose's control and that's when we take control"** Yellow continued shrugging **"mostly 'him' but we try to keep him at bay so we all agree not to say his name anymore"**

This made everyone confused.

Yellow looked around at everyone face's **"you do know who 'he' is right?"** yellow paused then laughed **"Really? you have already met him! when wade kills its not really him its..."**

"dont... say.. **im not going to**...let me explain.. **it would be easier if i did..** _let go yellow he is alright now.._ **i dont want to..** _yellow let him go.._ **fine"**

watching wade ague with himself was painful knowing what he went through how much pain he suffered it was heartbreaking Then suddenly wade collapsed on the floor with a thud 

"i feel dizzy" wade slurred making Spider snort and held his hand out pulling him up.

"Wade who was that? who is 'yellow'"colossus Asked "most importainly are you alright you hit the floor kind of hard"

"im good i'll be fine in a few seconds"

"not to intrupt but The 'avengers@ are here" Yukio's small voice cut through as she stood at the doorway "they dont seem pleased"

Spider-man let out a sigh as he made his way out of the room dragging wade with him.

Tony was pacing as everyone was trying to calm him down

"Tony calm down" Clint said annoyed "If wade was going to hurt him would'nt he have done it by now and besides I find him funny"

"SHUT UP" Tony yelled "don't you say this isn't a importaint moment"

"Steve calm your boyfreind down before he gets punched" natasha called out

"he does have point wade isn't really a good person and if we can prove that he wont hurt peter anymore" Steve agreed " so he does have a right to worry"

 

"How do you know he hurted me" Spider-man called out his hand gripping wade's tightly making wade hiss in pain

"Peter!" everyone said as they turned to look at him

"are you alright!!" Tony asked Turning to glare at wade "What did you do to him"

Spider-man stood infront of him growling at tony "back off"

_woah_

**. . .**

"really your defending him after what happened" Tony cussed point at wade "HE IS FUCKING INSANE AND WE KNOW HE'S BEEN THE ONE HURTING YOU"

"HURTING ME? REALLY IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I'LL BE DEAD" Spider-man yelled pushing tony back making everyone shooked "HE IS BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT THATS WHY YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH"

"Hate him? i despise he isn't nothing but a insane person wait he isnt even a person now is he because he is A MONSTER!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU"

 Steve decided to interfer "peter listen wade isnt as nice as you think he is. He has killed people he has abondoned them like his own dau-"

**_kill him_ **

Wade moved quick grabbing steve by his throat holding him against the wall choking him

" ~~~~ _ **contine i fucking dare you to contine"**_ Wade growled out _**"you don't understand what happened back there so dont you dare act like you do"**_

_crap crap crap crap  
_

**wade let him go**

_he's not going to listen_

"do you really want to be freinds with a person like that!" Tony yelleed at peter pointing at wade as clint and natasha was trying to pull him off of steve,peter just pushed passed him as he made his way to wade 

"wade you can't kill him if you kill him you'll prove that you can't change" peter said making wade released his grip as steve fell on the floor gasping and coughing

"steve are you alright" Clint asked as natasha patted his back.

"i didn't abondon her" wade shook "I had no choice i didn't want her to get hurt because of me she already lost so much"

"who"

wade turned around "my daughter"

Peter froze as he felt angery bubble up inside him, did they think that he pushes everyone away cause he doesn't care about them that his cruel and a murder when he was really trying to protect the people he loves,as he looked at steve

"and you think you have the right to use that against him without know the whole truth" peter growled point at Tony and steve"The both of you can go fuck right off"

Tony scoffed "why are you protecting him he is unstable he almost killed cap because of a statement"

"A statement really thats what it is too you" peter said shaking his head "you know what"

peter grabbed wade's hand smiling at him "why don't we go to your apartment for the rest of the day"

wade nodded "ok"

"where the hell do you think your going" Steve croaked out.

"Im going to wade's unless your as deaf as clint" he said

"dont get me involved with all this" clint said

he made his way to the door dragging wade along stopping at the doorway turning back looking at tony "we're probally gonna fuck"

Clint busted out laughing as natasha snorted looking at tony Shocked face

"aww thats so sweet" yukio cooed from the door as negasonic gave her the most confused look with the 'wtf' hand motion


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short Chapter!

Peter were Silent as he dragged Wade outside the mansion Only to Stop to turn around as he heard someone shouting At him.

  
“Peter wait!” Tony yelled as he ran up to Them.

  
**[This jerk again]**

  
_{Why can’t he just leave us alone ughh }_

  
**[Why can’t we kill him again]**

  
_{Cause well get forced to go to SHEILD Duhh!}_

**[And fury doesn't like us]**

  
_{Well we don’t like him}_

  
**[I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like anybody]**

  
Peter let out a Growl as he turned to look at him “What do you want!” , he tightened his grip on Wade’s hand making Wade wince slightly but still remaining quiet, “I don’t want to hear it unless it’s an apology”.

Tony groans as he rolls his eyes “When He snaps Don’t come crying to us from your own mistake”

  
“Trust me I won’t” And with that Peter turn and continued to walk Towards the Taxi. Dopinder Quickly gets up And opens the door for them to sit down. They quietly Sit in the backseat, Dopinder clears his Throat, “where to now”.

  
“My place” Wade mumbles quietly slightly unsure But Spidey didn’t complain, So I guess we are going there.

  
“Okie Your place, It is!” He says Happily

  
**[Soooo.....]**

  
_{This is Awkward_ }

  
**_[Maybe we should see how Spidey is doing]_ **

  
_{He was pretty mad back there}_

  
**[It was kind of hot to be honest]**

  
_{He was so overprotective of us}_

  
Wade turned to look at Spider-Man “are you alright” he asks carefully, He just Huff’s as he turns to look at Wade, making his heart Jump slightly , “Are you?”.

  
Wade nods looking away, Peter moves closer towards wade reaching for his mask, wade catches his arm “Woahh what are you doing baby boy” Wade let’s out a Shaking laugh. Peter growls “let go of my hand, Wade”

  
**[Woah alright Didn’t except Spidey to be a Dom]**

  
_{Is he going to fuck us now?}_

  
**[In the back of a taxi]**

  
Wade releases his grip on his hand as Spidey continues to reach for his mask Pulling it up Enough to show a small section of his neck

. Peter then pull up his mask showing his mouth. “Don’t move” Peter said as he sunk his teeth in Wade’s neck. Wade let's out a Gasp “,What is with you today baby boy”

  
Peter shifting in his seat caught his attention, He was slowly starting the get hard, He dug his teeth deeper, making Wade grip his knee tightly. After what felt like forever Peter finally let go of Wade neck. “Mmmm” Peter mumbled “I’m starting to feel strange again”

  
“O-oh good weird?” Wade asked Sound A bit worried

_{More like horn-}_

  
“Mmmm not sure” Peter said as He nuzzled Wade’s neck “guess we’re going to have to wait and see”

  
“w-wait! can you please wait to we get to my apartment” Wade begged.

  
Peter let out an annoyed huff “Fine”. He turned to look out of the window folding his arms.

  
**[Is he mad at us]**

  
_{He probably is}_

  
**[Aww don’t hate us Spidey!]**

  
_{Yeah Spidey!}_

  
“He doesn’t hate us” Wade muttered “He just need to let off some steam then everything will go back to normal"

**[But it isn’t]**

  
_{He wants to fuck us~}_

**[Maybe fill us up with his Spider eggs?]**

_{Heh Spidey jizz-}_

"Don't" wade Growled at them

  
**[We are not going to survive this are we?]**

 { _Not at all}_


End file.
